Donde se pierden los sueños La prisión Candelhead
by BigBangCancerberus
Summary: Los humanos ganaron la guerra entre humanos y Meta-Humanos, condenandolos a ser perseguidos y encerrados por ser considerados totalmente peligrosos para la humanidad. De todos los lugares que se construyeron para contenerlos, la prisión de candelhead es donde se encuentran los peores y mas peligrosos. Acompaña a Hinata por un breve recorrido en donde se pierden los sueños.


**HOLO, esta historia que van a leer ahora es algo que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, tenia la idea de subirlo en noviembre, y es abril, la razón principales porque perdí mi memoria y no la guarde en la computadora, asi que fue por eso, pero ya la encontré. así que disfrútenlo. todas mis historias están estancadas la razón principal es que nadie comenta y eso es una gran manera de desmotivar, ademas que he estado ocupado con otros proyectos, uno principalmente que he subido a otra pagina que no tiene nada que ver con los fanfics, es de zombis y me obsesione con ella, tal vez algún día lo convierta en fanfic. pero ya los fastidie, lean a gusto.**

* * *

Las nubes se deslizaban sutilmente en el cielo nocturno y la luna se encargaba de volver inútiles las luces artificiales que iluminaban la ciudad, pues su brillo era tal que el manto oscuro de la noche se rasgaba totalmente.

Una joven de ojos perlas contemplaba por ultima vez su brillo cuando entraba en un gran edifico, lúgubre y viejo, con una gran barda de concreto de mas de 20 metros de alto, su aspecto era el una fortaleza, si una fortaleza. Pero no construida para evitarle a alguien entrar, estaba construida... para evitarle... a algo salir.

Comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a un ascensor. Apenas se paro frente a el este abrió sus puertas y dentro de el una chica de cabello color rosa y ojos verdes se mantenía de brazos cruzados y en una postura amenazante.  
-Llegas tarde- Le dijo seca mente.  
-Perdón, no volverá a suceder- le respondió tímidamente.  
-No haz cambiado en nada Hinata- El semblante de la pelirosa cambio inmediatamente y esa postura agresiva se convirtió en una sutil sonrisa que termino en un abrazo mutuo. Habían sido amigas de casi toda la vida y hace mucho tiempo que no se veían. Dejaron el abrazo de lado y ella apretó el botón del elevador para bajar. Inmediatamente comenzaron a descender tardaron exactamente 5 segundos en llegar justo a donde querían, 10 pisos bajo tierra.

Caminaron juntas un largo trecho, esta construcción subterránea no se parecía en nada a la superior. Esta no era vieja y de aspecto tétrico, era mas moderna, casi futurista, pisos blancos, luces de neón a cada metro, paredes de cristal y en una puerta al fondo de otro largo pasillo, el cual recorrieron para llegar a ella. En aquella puerta había un letrero que decía, DIRECTORA.  
-No te preocupes, no muerde- dijo la pelirosa a su amiga que estaba claramente nerviosa.  
-¿Segura?- respondió ella queriéndose hacerse la valiente.  
Titubearon un poco antes de tocar aquella puerta.  
-¡PASEN!- Se escucho una voz femenina que parecía molesta, no habían tocado la puerta todavía.  
Lentamente la abrieron como si algún animal salvaje fuera a saltarles encima y a devorarlas. Contemplaron un despacho amplio y bien organizado limpio y con adornos de paisajes de diversos países.  
-¿Señorita Tsunade?- Dijo con voz asustada la pelirosa mientras caminaba al interior de la oficina.  
-Hola, Sakura.- dijo una mujer de alrededor de 40 años máximo, pero no te convenía tratar de adivinar y peor todavía decírselo, pues te iría mal.  
La mujer ni siquiera se molesto en observar a aquellas chicas, estaba demasiado concentrada en unos papeles que estaba leyendo sujetos por su mano izquierda y escribiendo en otro montón de hojas con la derecha.  
-Mas vale que sea importante Sakura- dijo cortante.  
-Ya llego Hinata, señorita Tsunade.- inmediatamente la mujer dejo de hacer lo que hacia y levanto la mirada para verlas a ambas. La mujer sonrió.  
-Bien, muy bien- se levanto de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar hacia ambas jóvenes que ya estaban en el centro de la habitación.- comenzó a rodearlas caminando en círculos sin perder de vista a Hinata y fingiendo que Sakura no existía.-Eres todo lo que me contó Sakura y tal vez mas, si fueras cualquier otra persona te pediría una demostración inmediata, haría una investigación de meses ó años... Pero confió en Sakura como si de mi hija se tratara. Y por esa razón tu estas aquí en este momento y confió en que estés dispuesta a hacer los sacrificios que todos los que están aquí ya hicieron.  
Hinata observo a aquella mujer que parecía luchadora, se veía demasiado fornida para ser una simple mujer que se sentaba cada día tras un escritorio, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarle y asintió con firmeza.  
-Haré cualquier sacrificio que se tenga que hacer.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
- Tienes carácter, eso me gusta, sígueme.- Salieron del cuarto por la misma puerta por la que entraron y caminaron por un pasillo largo que cruzaba a otro ascensor entraron y bajaron 2 pisos mas.  
Hinata y Sakura caminaron detrás de Tsunade en silencio. Luego de caminar otros tantos minutos a una puerta de lo que parecía ser acero. Era una puerta automática que tenia una cámara sobre de ella y un panel de control a un lado. Tsunade tecleo un numero en el panel, luego puso su mano sobre de el y finalmente una luz roja brillo y ella le miro directamente. La puerta se abrió. Las tres cruzaron.  
Tsunade finalmente hablo.  
-Muy bien Hinata, ¿que es lo que sabes?  
-Solo lo que Sakura me ha informado.  
-Bien, entonces te diré el resto. Candelhead es una prisión hecha para seres con habilidades súper humanas, su actual población es de 800 presos con el nivel del 1 al 8 según calificados por el C.M.S.S.H(Congreso Mundial de Seres Super Humanos) el nivel 1 esta catalogado para seres sobre el nivel de súper desarrollo de los máximos súper dotados pero que no resultan ser peligrosos y el nivel 8 esta reservado para los seres capaces de acabar con prácticamente el mundo. Este conteo anteriormente se manejaba del 1 al 10, pero recientemente se llego a la conclusión de que incluso los seres de este nivel podían representar una amenaza extrema para la humanidad. No perderemos el tiempo viendo poca cosa y pasaremos directo a ver a los presos con niveles de 5 en adelante.  
- Empezamos- dijo Tsunade- preso numero 603, Kiba Inuzuka, nivel 5, entre otras cosas puede hablar con los animales sobre todo caninos y hacer que obedezcan su voluntad.  
Hinata vio al otro lado del cristal a un hombre de pelo castaño que dormía en un sofá y a sus pies un enorme perro blanco casi del tamaño de un caballo se encontraba dormido igualmente. Tsunade siguió hablando.  
-En base a una droga desconocida Kiba puede aumentar su masa muscular y alcanzar velocidades de 80km/h y fuerza suficiente para levantar un auto pequeño, pierde del concepto de dolor o auto preservación  
-Tsunade siguió el camino.-caminaron un par de pasos mas y volvió a hablar.  
-Rock Lee, nivel 5.- Hinata vio a un hombre que se ejercitaba haciendo lagartijas con un dedo meñique y la otra mano en su espalda que sujetaba una pesa grande.-velocidad aumentada, fuerza factor 3, Lee a desarrollado un cuerpo realmente resistente y una habilidad marcial superior a cualquier humano que pisara la tierra, tiene una voluntad de acero, ellos no la consideran algo súper humano, pero en el lo es. Bien, adelantamos a lo interesante.  
Continuaron caminando por aquel pasillo y Hinata estaba viendo pasar una a una en las celdas a sus huéspedes ella había visto algunos en las noticias y otros le eran totalmente desconocidos.  
-Bien- Dijo Tsunade- ya se empieza a poner interesante.-estaban paradas frente a varias puertas iguales a la que les llevo allí pero con la diferencia de que cada una tenía un símbolo distinto y una de ellas era negra y su símbolo era una nube roja delineada con blanco.  
Tomaron la primera que era igual blanca y tenia un símbolo de lo que parecía ser un abanico como los que se usan para avivar las llamas.  
Caminaron otro largo pasillo y llegaron a una puerta de cristal y del lado opuesto las luces estaban apagadas.  
-Luces- Grito Tsunade.  
Hinata vio un gran cuarto del tamaño de una casa y en el centro había un gran contenedor transparente con un líquido verdoso que burbujeaba. Enfocó su vista en el contenedor con forma de esfera... y lo vio, era un hombre, el que estaba dentro.  
-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Tsunade finalmente- nivel 8, habilidades físicas de súper dotado, pero eso no es lo que lo hace peligroso. Sasuke tiene habilidades mentales de alto nivel, piroquinesis, las llamas pueden llegar a fundir el acero e incluso las rocas, electro manipulación, ilusiones, control mental de bajo grado y puede crear una barrera mental impenetrable.  
El liquido en el que esta sumergido es a prueba de fuego y no conduce la electricidad, la única fuente de oxígeno que tiene es una máscara de oxígeno que sale del contenedor y. Si se la quita moriría ahogado en pocos segundos, pues el liquido es demasiado espeso para que se mueva con libertad. Esta en estado suspendido a si que no necesita la mayoría de sus funciones naturales, como comer ó ir al baño. Sus ojos están cubiertos pues los necesita para usar sus poderes.  
Hinata estaba sorprendida, apenas creía que aquel ser de tantas habilidades fuera simplemente un nivel 7 la nueva clasificación era aterradora, que cosas habrían por encima de el, se pregunto.  
Salieron de la habitación y regresaron a aquel lugar en donde se encontraban las demás puertas. Entraron en la continua a Sasuke, esta tenía un relámpago adornándola.

Abrieron la puerta y al igual que con la otra caminaron un pasillo largo a otra sala delimitada por un cristal, esta era mas pequeña que en la que se encontraba Sasuke pero la luz estaba encendida esta vez, dentro de ella vieron a un hombre de pelo plateado con una máscara que cubría su boca y uno de sus ojos, estaba leyendo un libro en un cómodo sillón, a su espalda había una gran biblioteca, con textos que iban desde la biblia y la odisea hasta el relámpago negro y caballo de troya, pasando por autores como Tolkien, Edgar Allan Poe, H.P. Lovecraft y muchos otros, pero el en este momento leía El paraíso icha-icha, el cual era su saga preferida, 9 libros, todos los había leído por lo menos 7 veces y estaba comenzando la 8va. Despego su vista de la lectura al sentir que alguien lo observaba y vio a las 3 bellas mujeres que se encontraban al otro lado del cristal, saludo lo mas cortes mente que pudo a las damas y continuo leyendo.  
-Kakashi Hatake- hablo Tsunade- su resistencia física es como la de cualquier humano, pero sus habilidades son principalmente psíquicas, puede copiar cualquier habilidad que requiera manipulación de la materia y energía. Por ejemplo la electro manipulación o la piroquinesis de Sasuke Uchiha. Puede abrir portales entre dimensiones y es un maestro en una docena de artes marciales. También puede predecir los movimientos de su oponente y adelantarse a el. Hinata se quedo sorprendida, no por las habilidades que poseía aquel hombre, si no que le sorprendía que fuera nada mas y nada menos que el ex- jefe de la policía militar quien se encontraba frente a ella encerrado tras ese cristal.  
-La mascara cubre su ojo izquierdo, es justo el que le da esas habilidades-Tsunade dio un respiro.- Bien, continuemos.- salieron de la sala al lugar de las puertas la siguiente de Kakashi era la puerta negra con la nube roja, pero Tsunade la paso por alto.  
-Señorita Tsunade por que no entramos en esta-Pregunto Hinata. Tsunade se detuvo en seco y respondió.  
Hace 3 semanas hubo un accidente, un fallo en la seguridad, los presos de esta parte lograron escapar, desaparecieron. No se sabe nada de ellos.  
Hinata se quedo callada, ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho esa pregunta.  
-Esta es la ultima- La puerta frente a ellas era una puerta de lo que parecía ser acero templado, se veía mucho mas sólida que el resto. Esta puerta tenía el dibujo de un zorro de 9 colas en posición de ataque. Entraron por ella y frente a ellas un largo pasillo que bajaba y llegaba a una escalera circular que las condujo a una habitación aun mas grande en donde una pared de cristal se levantaba frente a ellas, las luces estaban apagadas.  
.- Luces- Grito Tsunade otra vez y estas se encendieron y mostraron una celda parecida a las demás, pero mucho mas grande, lo suficiente para que una casa estuviera dentro con espacio de sobra.  
Tras ese cristal, rozando lo patético y la mas baja condición de vida humana, se veía una figura al fondo, estaba arrodillada, sus brazos. Estaban encadenado al suelo y su torso expuesto donde cables parecidos a los de alta tensión salían de su estómago, y otros mas gruesos de su espalda que se perdían en la pared tras de el, su cabello rubio desaliñado y tan largo que le cubría la cara solo servía para hacerlo ver mas miserable  
Tsunade hablo una ves mas  
.-Naruto Uzumaki, el máximo preso en esta prisión. El único nivel 9 de aquí, claro, antes de la nueva clasificacion.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí queda, si les gusta, dejen comentario, si gustan que continuación díganlo, porque no tengo planeado hacerlo honestamente. a partir de ahora solo subiré One-Shot´s. bueno nos leemos cuando nos leamos .**


End file.
